


Total Drama Pahkitew Island (But I Rewrote It)

by Jaeckle



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayal, Bullying, Comedy, Cuddling, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gaslighting, Holding Hands, Hugging, Jealousy, Manipulation, Multi, OC X CANON, Sabotage, Sharing a Bed, Total Drama Pahkitew Island, a tiny bit of angst, friendships, rights!!, trans rodney!!!, uuuuh ill add more tags as I write i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeckle/pseuds/Jaeckle
Summary: Okay but imagine if I rewrote Total Drama Pahkitew Island and added my OC???Can't imagine- wait...Uh!! But yeah! This is my Pahkitew Island rewrite! UM... UH...
Relationships: Devin/Scarlett (Total Drama), Jasmine/Shawn (Total Drama), Rodney/Sammy "Samey" (Total Drama), Scarlett (Total Drama)/Original Female Character(s), onesided Jasmine/Sammy (Total Drama)
Kudos: 4





	Total Drama Pahkitew Island (But I Rewrote It)

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAY!!! This chapter is the first chapter of an entire hellhole. It's a little short because it's simply Devin's audition tape. 
> 
> (the person filming is Devin's sister!)
> 
> I can't write and that's EVERYBODY ELSE'S problem.

The camera shook as the person behind it attempted to stabilize herself. Devin soon came into focus, flashing a quick smile at the camera before taking a seat on her bed. 

The girl’s eyes drifted off to the side; it seemed as if she was reading off of a script just off camera. Devin’s pupils darted from side to side for a moment before pulling her attention back on the camera ahead of her. 

“Hi!” Her hands clasped tight together, fingers intertwined. Devin’s smile was wide and her eyes were bright and cheerful. Obviously, she had no idea what the island had in store for her. 

“I’m Devin Mvondo from Cannes, France!” She chirped, “oh! But I would happily travel to Canada to be a part of this show!” Devin swallowed and began to mutter, “I’m auditioning today because…” Devin then fell completely silent and glanced off to the script once more. Her expression fell as silence enveloped the room, but suddenly she jumped up again! Her lively smile returned. “I watched the show when it first came out, and I really enjoyed it! I want to be a part of that experience.” She fidgeted with her fingers, “and…” Her tone dropped a bit, “I want to make a few new friends. The money would be a nice bonus, though.” 

“Besides!” She shifted to sit closer to the camera, “Chris would be a fool not to have me on his show, cause look!” She pressed on her cheeks with the palms of her hands, lips puckering out like she was imitating a fish. “I’m adorable!” 

The camera suddenly turned, and a face filled the screen! “On a _much_ better note, I’m Devin’s sister! I’m not auditioning for this show because _I_ have a brain!” 

“Oh?” Devin sat back a bit, “you’re not auditioning? _Because you’re talking_.” 

Insulted, Devin's sister planted a hand in the center of her chest after expressing a "shocked" gasp. 

Then a black screen was presented as the camera was abruptly shut off.


End file.
